


Penny Parker's Adventures

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem Peter Parker - Freeform, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscarriage, Multi, Other, Penny Parker - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, parkcest, these are all unrelated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony loving Penny's taste and spending ages eating Penny out (particularly tongue fucking her) and loving to make her squirt.





	1. You Taste Like Heaven

Penny sobs and writhes on the bed, fisting her hands in the sheets. "T-Tony, please! You've made me cum 6 times, it hurts!"

Tony smirks and moves his tongue in and out of her pussy. "Oh, but Daddy isn't full yet. He wants to keep eating your pretty pink pussy."

Penny sobs and throws her head back, riding her cunt against her daddy's tongue. "I'm gonna cum again daddy!"

Tony hums and pulls back, sucking on her clit and fingering her g-spot. When she cums, Tony licks all her squirt up, watches as she sobs in over stimulation. "Alright baby, I'm feeling nice today. I'll stop licking your delicious pussy and fuck you instead."

Penny wails. "Will you please fuck my face instead? My pussy hurts, it's on fire!"

Tony giggles and sucks on her nipple, pinching the other one. "I think you're the only person in the history of ever to ask to get their throat fucked instead of their pussy."

Penny pouts, pushing Tony's face away. "I think I'm the first person in the history of ever who's boyfriend would rather eat pussy than get his cock wet."

Tony snorts and kisses her softly on the lips. "Do you really wanna stop, or do you just wanna pretend you want to stop?"

Penny thinks for a moment. "No, you can fuck my pussy, daddy."

Tony smirks and lines himself up. "I'm just so in love with your pussy. You're so sweet, and you taste like heaven. I never want to stop." He whispers in her ear, fucking into her slowly. 

Penny sobs and holds him tighter. "I love your big fat cock. Almost as much as I love you tongue."

Tony smiles and speeds up his hips. "Cum again for me, cum on my cock. Right now."

Penny does, sobbing and squirming. She feels Tony pull out and cum on her tummy, and pants heavily. 

"I love you, Penny." Tony smiles.

Penny smiles back at him sleepily. "I love you too."


	2. Mommy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker starker idea Penny discovers that Tony has a mommy kink and not only does penny encourage Tony's kinks she wholeheartedly takes up the roll of being Tony's mommy

"Oh yeah, Tony, right there! Right there, oh god, you make me feel so good!" Penny whines, arcing her back.

Tony groans into her ear, speeding up his hips. "I'm g-gonna cum mommy, can I-" Tony freezes, his hips stilling as well. 

Penny opens her eyes, frowning. "Did you just call me mommy?"

Tony blushes and pulls away, hiding his face. "N-no. I d-didn't."

Penny coos and kisses Tony's cheek. "Come on baby boy, don't hide from mommy. Mommy wants to see your cute little face."

Peter blushes an looks up, eyes wide. "Y-you.. don't mind?" He asks.

Penny shakes her head. "I like it, actually. Tell me more about it?" She asks. 

Tony blushes and bites his lip. "I.. l-like the thought of being taken c-care of? And um.. dirty talk... and things..."

Penny coos and kisses him. "I'll take such good care of you, baby boy." She climbs onto his lap, lowering herself onto his cock. "Mommy is going to take the best care of you. Are you mommy's good little boy?"

Tony moans and holds her hips, nodding. "Yes, mommy. I'm your good little boy."

* * *

"Baby?" Penny calls from her room.

Tony pokes his head in and smiles. "Yeah?"

Penny hums. "You've been working for so long. Come here, let Mommy take care of you."

Tony blushes and goes over, sitting in her lap. "M-mommy..."

Penny coos and kisses him on the lips, then pushing his head to lay on her breasts. She pets his hair. "You've been working so hard baby boy, Mommy is so proud of you."

Tony blushes and squirms. "Thank you, mommy." He whispers, nuzzling his face between her tits. 

Penny hums happily, kissing the top of his head. "Such a good boy for me. Please tell me how I can give you a reward?"

Tony blushes more. "Can I please... can I s-suck your tits, mommy?"

Penny purrs and nods, leaning back and pushing her shirt and bra down. She flushes pink, smiling shyly at him. "Here you go baby boy."

Tony groans at the sight, kisses her left nipple softly. "Mommy" He moans before taking the nipple into her mouth and suckling. "Mommy." He whispers. 

Penny hums and pets his hair, eyes fluttering. "That's a good boy, good boy for mommy. Yes you are."

Tony starts to grind his cock against her stomach, suckling and making wet noises. 

Penny pants and closes her eyes fully, leaning her head back. "That's a good boy. Other side baby, good boy. Ooooooh, that's so good, honey. So good, yeah, like that. Can you cum for mommy? Can you cum on mommy's crotch?"

Tony moans and bites down on her nipple before spilling in his pants.

Penny smiles and pets his hair through it. "You're so good. Such a good boy. You deserve a treat." She smirks down at Tony.

Tony gasps and falls to his knees. "A sweet treat?"

Penny smirks and nods, shimmying out of her pants and panties. "Alright baby, eat your treat for mommy."

Tony licks and sucks her until she cums, then licks all her mess off his face. 

"Thank you, Penny. Really. For all of this..."

Penny smirks and brings him up for a kiss. "Of course! It's a mommy's job to take care of her baby boy, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts, here or on tumblr here: https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


	3. Boobjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I love the penny adventure prompts! so I have this idea of a prompt where penny gives tony a boob job and blowjob

Penny smirks and pushes Tony to the bed, hovering over him and grinning like a cat. “You were so good today daddy, you made me cum six times today. I think you deserve a reward.”

Tony blushes and shivers slightly, nodding. “P-please, please baby, I want a reward!”

Penny smirks and pushes her tits together, rolling down and putting the base of his cock between her tits. They aren’t very big, but big enough. She sucks on the head, licking the slit. Mostly teasing for now.  

Tony whines and bucks up, tongue lulling out. “P-please... please baby, move you titties for daddy.”

Penny hums happily and moves her tits up and down slowly, spitting on her tits to make the movements slicker. When it starts to rub in an annoying way, she pulls away and swallows his whole cock down. 

Tony moans and pulls her hair, eyes rolling back. “fuck baby girl, so fucking good.”

Penny hums happily and gets his cock nice and slippery, before pulling off and moving her tits again. She smiles at him, moaning exaggeratedly. “Daddy, do my tits feel good on your cock?”

Tony moans and nods. “Your tits are so fucking good baby, I fucking love your tits. So soft and warm, and so-oh fuck, please, I’m close!”

Penny smirks and speeds her tits up, moaning and keeping eye contact with Tony. “Cum on my titties daddy, pretty please?”

Tony groans and finishes on her tits, some getting on her face.

“Oh daddy, so perfect...”

Tony groans and pulls her up for a kiss. “I love you, Penny.”

Penny smiles. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more here or At my tumblr https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


	4. Mr. Stark, I Broke my Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> A female Peter Parker idea penny and Harley have sex for the first time and penny accidentally uses to much force while riding Harley and she breaks the bed and the following morning she notices that Harley is covered in bruises and she kisses each one smiling because she marked Harley as hers penny mounts Harley's cock to wake him up and to mark him some more and at breakfast she embarrassingly tells Tony she broke her bed and needs a new one

Harley Keener is not supposed to be in Penny Parker’s bed.

Penny isn’t supposed to have anyone in her bed, to be fair. Not at Tony’s tower at least.

But here he is, laying on the bed, head thrown back in pleasure. Penny is holding onto his wrists with one hand, and gripping his side tightly with the other. She’s riding him like she’ll fall over and die if she doesn’t.

She’s fucking herself onto Harley’s cock so hard the bed is shaking. Harley is sobbing in pleasure, beyond words.

Penny hums. “Yeah, you like this pussy on your big fat cock, don’t you? Look, I’m so wet, there’s a pool on your crotch. You make me so wet Harls, oh god, I’m gonna cum again!” She arcs her back, tits out, squirting on his cock again. She rides her orgasm, feeling Harley finish inside her. She gasps as the bed breaks, the mattress falling to the floor.

She giggles and pulls off of Harley, cuddling into his arms. “Baby…”

Harley pants. “Fuck darlin’ you’re so perfect.”

Penny blushes. She kisses him. “I love you.” She whsipers, and closes her eyes.

Harley smiles. “Love ya too, pumpkin.” He whispers.

~

Penny wakes up first, and pulls the covers off. She gasps happily as she sees all the bruises she left on her lover. She kisses his wrists, where finger shaped bruises lay. She kisses his side, where more finger shaped bruises are. She kisses his hips, where shapeless bruises bloom. She knows it’s from her own hips, and the thought makes her wet.

She strokes Harley in his sleep, making him nice and hard before she sinks down on his cock again. She moans loudly, pressing down on his chest to move herself up and down.

Harley wakes with a gasp, his hands finding her hips. “Oh babe, what a way to wake up.” He slurrs.

Penny moans and pulls her hands back, happy with the bruises she’s left there, then takes his hands in her own for leverage.

Harley intertwines their fingers, helping Penny push off and sink back down again.

Harley doesn’t last long (most of the build up was while he was asleep) and neither does Penny.

They cum together, and then Penny pulls off and lays her head on Harley’s shoulder. “You’re paying for plan B.” She says matter of factly.

Harley snorts. “You have to tell Tony you need a new bed.”

Penny groans and gets up. “Shower first.”

~

Penny shyly makes her way to her mentor, batting her eyelashes at him.

“What did you do?” Tony asks before she can even open her mouth.

Penny pouts. “I broke my b-bed, Mr. Stark. I threw myself on it after my patrol last night… I’m sorry.”

Harley walks in, covered in bruises. He walks to the coffee maker.

Tony rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone to order a new bed. “Do you want me to order some Plan B too, or were you smart enough to use a condom?”

Harley blushes pink, pouring himself some coffee. “Y-yes sir, that’d be nice…”

Tony sighs, adding that and condoms to the list. “You’re grounded, and Penny you’re grounded too, and also it’s too early for this so I’m going to pretend we already had this talk.”

Penny sighs in relief, smiling and going over to Harley. She kisses a bruise on his neck. “Good talk, Mr. Stark. I learned my lesson for sure.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Don’t break any more beds, and please, let me pretend you aren’t having sex yet. For my own piece of mind.”

Penny giggles and nods. “Okay, Mr. Stark!”


	5. Big Titties Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker idea penny has some rather large breasts thanks to the spider bite but thanks to Tony she has bras that actually fit her but she loves walking around topless because if Tony lays his head on Penny's breasts he'll fall asleep wherever he's at as much as some individuals dispise Tony's and penny's relationship they accept the fact this is the most they've seen Tony sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet

Penny is very happy with the nano-tech bra Tony made for her.

It’s the only bra that fits both around her tits and comfortably on her shoulders, without the straps falling off.

She loves it, and has made sure to tell Tony time and time again.

(Especially after a patrol, Because even sports bras can’t keep her tits still during fights; which not only hurts, but often gets in the way of her movements.)

But she also loves going around the compound braless, in just an over sized shirt she stole from Tony.

Half of the reason is because she always gets Tony’s attention (and others’, lets be real).

The other half is because of Tony is tired, but he can’t make himself sleep, Penny has the perfect pillows.

She always lays down on the couch, pulling Tony on top of her. She rests his head between her breasts, petting his hair and humming as softly as she possibly can.

Tony takes two minutes tops to pass out.

Most of the others don’t like their relationship; some even vocalizing their concern for Penny and the inappropriate behavior from Tony.

But they all love Tony, and care about him. Even if he is an ass that does what he wants, they all know he’s a good person at heart, who only wants what’s best for the world.

So they never say anything when Tony is buried between Penny’s tits. Tony is finally asleep, finally looking peaceful and unguarded and unworried.

And Penny; it’s impossible to ignore how she looks at Tony when he’s asleep. She’s utterly in love with him, unable to keep her smile away. She looks happier than even after when she became an avenger.

So while they may not approve—or in some cases, despise—their relationship…. they’re good for each other, and she can make _Tony Stark_ sleep.

So really, it can’t be that bad.


	6. Babysitter Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> married tony fucks slutty babysitter penny parker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made him not married to pepper bc pepper is so fucking pretty like sorry penny but you don't stand a chance sorry I don't make the rules :(

“Thank you for watching my kids, Penny. With my wife out of town and all the business dinners I have…”

Penny giggles and twirls her hair around one finger. “Of course, Mr. Stark. I would do _anything_ for you.”

Tony’s eyes darken at the obvious hidden meaning. “Are my kids asleep?” He asks.

Penny nods, putting her hand on his chest. “Oh yes, Mr. Stark. They listen to me.” _Unlike your wife. I wonder what else I can go your wife can’t?_

Tony surges forward and kisses her roughly, pushing her into the wall. “Little slut, this is what you’ve wanted for so long, isn’t it?”

Penny whines and nods quickly, looking up at Tony. “Please, Mr. Stark!”

Tony growls and pushes her into the master bedroom, locking the door behind him. “Strip down for me.”

Penny is quick to follow directions, licking her lips as her lover does the same.

Tony pushes her to the bed, kissing her neck and cheek and then her lips. “Fuck baby girl, look at you.”

“Am I prettier than your wife?” She asks, eyes wide. She bites her lower lip.

Tony groans and kisses her neck. “Hannah is a hag compared to you.” He whispers.

Penny mewls, arcing her back and pushing her tits together. “Please fuck me, Mr. Stark!”

Tony hums but pauses. “Are you a Virgin?”

Penny bites her lip. “Do you want me to be?”

Tony swallows thickly and reaches into the night stand, grabbing a condom. “I’m not knocking up a Virgin.” He mutters when she gives him a sad look.

Penny pouts more. “But then I would always be babysitting your kid.” She whispers.

Tony’s eyes darken but he shakes his head. “Nope. No, sorry, not gonna ruin your whole life for sexual fantasies.”

Penny pouts more but nods, spreading her legs. “Please fuck me Mr, Stark.”

Tony hums and lines himself up yet again, this time pushing in.

Penny hisses in pain, arcing her back. It stings, and this is what they always talk about when they talk about ‘you might bleed’.

But when Tony starts a slow pace and rubs her clit and licks her tits—she thinks the stinging is worth it and more. “Oh, Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark, it feels so good!” She cries out.

Tony smirks and leans up, kissing her. “I’m going to go faster now, and I want you to touch your own clit, Alright?”

Penny reaches down and starts rubbing like how she always does when she thinks of Mr. Stark, and spreads her legs wider. “I’m ready.”

Tony moans and places both hands on the bed, starting to piston his hips in and out of her. “Fuck baby girl, you’re so tight.”

Penny mewls and her toes curl in pleasure. “T-tighter than your wife?” She asks breathlessly.

Tony groans and nods. “Way tighter. God, how did I resist you for so long?”

Penny pants and speeds up her hand. “K-keep going, don’t stop, I’m close!”

Tony moans and speeds up his hips, watching as Penny rubs herself and then gasping when she clenches, squirting all over him. He fills the condom, groaning and burying his face in her tits.

Penny hums happily and pets his hair. “Oh, Mr. Stark…. that was wonderful.” She whispers.

Tony smirks and pulls out, reaching down to take the condom off. “I think I need you to baby sit again tomorrow.”


	7. You Wanna Be a Little Whore? Here's Your First Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> A female Peter Parker idea Penny's full name is Penelope Benjamin Parker Tony did not know this until May comes home to see penny riding Tony who's webbed to the couch he's also gagged May's pissed but only because penny is having sex on her couch she has a room for a reason penny while riding Tony looks her aunt in her eyes as she cums on Tony's cock May brings happy over and fucks on her bed in retaliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn’t clear in the ask: this has incest in it. May and Penny aren’t related by blood, but May is her guardian. If this bothers you, pls don’t read.   
> Also technically dub-con, but everyone IS consenting adults here, but I wanted to put this warning just in case.

Penny Parker is a very sexually open person, and she made that clear when she first started dating Tony.

“I don’t want to be exclusive, I don’t want you limiting what I can do with other people either.” She had said, stealing a bite of Tony’s potatoes.

Tony blinks but nods. “Alright…”

“And another thing; you aren’t allowed to judge me for who I decide to sleep with or join a relationship with. That’s a big no no.”

Tony had snorted. “Have you met me? I don’t think I’ll judge you.”

Penny narrows her eyes. “I have sex with a girl I know for sure you’d regret saying that to.”

Tony swallowed his bite of steak. “I won’t judge you. You can sleep with whoever you want.”

Penny had narrowed her eyes, but she had nodded slowly. “Alright. Good.”

~

Penny now has Tony tied to the couch, Webs on his hands to keep them wide and apart, as she rides him harder than she should.

Tony is moaning, eyes roaming over Penny’s tits as she rides him. “God, your pussy is so perfect. So tight and warm and good god, I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

Penny moans and starts to rub her clit and pinch one of her nipples. “Yeah, yeah, god, your cock is so big and thick, the biggest cock I’ve ever-“

“Penelope Benjamin Parker!” May screams.

Tony pales and starts to struggle, gasping. “M-May- I-“ he stops as he sees Happy in the doorway, face expressionless.

Penny moans and looks into May’s eyes, licking her lips at how angry she looks. She squirts on Tony’s cock, moaning louder.

Tony whimpers. He’s too scared of being killed to cum right now.

May stalks over, looking pissed. “You have a bedroom for a reason! Look at this, you made a mess of my couch!” She yells.

Penny hums happily and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Tony will buy us a better couch. Won’t you, my love?”

Tony blushes and nods quickly, shaking in fear. May is the scariest person he’s ever met, and he’s met Thanos.

May pulls Penny off by her hair, making her niece cry out in pain. “You wanna act like a little whore? I’ll treat you like a little whore.” She growls. And pulls Penny into the bedroom, forcing her face down. “Your first client here, you better make me money.”

Tony walks in, following Happy. “Stop! Stop May, I’m sorry, i-“

Happy walks over and pets Penny’s ass, rubbing her pussy. “You were right May, her pussy is so pretty.”

Penny whines and spreads her legs. “Well, the pimp always has to have a taste, don’t they?” She teases.

Tony blinks, jaw dropped. What is happening.

May smirks and crosses her arms. “Destroy her pussy, make it ugly and stretched out. Whore deserves it.”

Penny whines and pushes her ass out. “Are you going to talk about it or do it?”

Happy growls and starts fucking her into the mattress hard, so hard, in fact, that Penny bounces back into his thrusts.

Penny wails and moans, gripping the sheets tightly. “Oh god!”

May tsks. “Tony, be a lamb and shut her up, will you?” She asks.

Tony doesn’t miss the way she phrased it so he can leave. Tony doesn’t want to leave. He goes around the bed, stuffing his cock into her mouth.

Penny chokes and gags, tears in her eyes. Tony is brutal, fucking her throat like he doesn’t care about her at all. Like she really is just a whore.

Happy doesn’t last very long—he never does when May watches him fuck someone else—and pulls out to cum on Penny’s ass.

Tony cums down her throat, and pulls out at the last second so a little goes on her face too.

May smirks and sticks three fingers inside Penny, rubbing her spot and clit with her other hand. “Little whore, taking cock wherever you can get it.”

Penny sobs and cums a second time, whining and writhing on the sheets. She turns on her back, happy and sated. “Thank you Aunt May.” She says coyly.

May rolls her eyes and takes Happy’s hand. “Tony, you’re buying me a new couch.” She says as she leaves.

Tony pants and looks to Penny. “That’s the girl you were talking about?”

Penny nods and cuddles into Tony.

Tony hums and smirks. “Told you I wouldn’t judge.”


	8. Highschool AU w/ Football Player Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> football player tony stark dating shy and smart penny Parker! plot: tony's team won, so he and penny celebrates by fucking in the locker room!

Penny blushes and pushes her glasses up her nose. “You promise me that no one will walk in?” She asks, biting her lip.

Tony nods, still sweaty and flushed from the win. “They’re all getting drinks, it’s just us baby. No one will ever know.”

Penny bites her lip but nods slowly, pulling her jeans off. “Okay, as long as no one will see.”

Tony hums happily and pulls her panties down, then grabs her ass and lifts so her legs are around his waist. “God, I can’t believe I won.”

Penny blushes and giggles, rubbing her naked pussy against his clothed cock. “I can. You’re big and strong and smart as hell so you knew what to do!” She says.

Tony hums and pulls his cock out. “You complimenting me is going straight to my dick baby girl.”

Penny blushes more and giggles, cupping both his cheeks. Her back is digging into the locker, but she doesn’t even care. She loves Tony and she loves having sex with him.

Tony slowly pushes in, moaning. “God your pussy is always so hot and wet and tight. Dunno how you do it.” He groans.

She giggles and clenches around him, kissing his forehead and then pushing his face in her tits. “I don’t do anything baby, that’s just how vaginas work.” She jokes.

Tony groans and mouths sloppily at her tits, fucking her against the locker. “I love you so much baby girl, I don’t know what I would do without you. I bet I would lose every game. You’re my lucky charm.” He grunts.

She beams and throws her head back, moaning. “Clit, baby, rub my clit.” She whines.

Tony pulls back, reaching between them and rubbing her clit with his thumb. “Look at that babe, my cock disappearing inside you. God, you’re perfect.”

Penny moans and grinds her hips against him. “Yes, yes, yes!” She moans loudly and squirts on his cock, clenching rapidly.

Tony pulls out and strokes himself, smiling as Penny lifts her shirt. He cums on the newly exposed skin, kissing at her neck. “Fuck.”

Penny smiles and lets her legs down. “I love you so much, Tony. Now, go drink with your team. When you sneak into my room after, I’ll have a surprise for you.” She gets redressed.

Tony groans. “You fucking tease.” He says fondly.


	9. My Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> this is not smut, but I would like to request about tony stark and penny Parker are happily married. penny gave birth to baby girl name morgan however the baby was kidnapped by a woman who lost her child. tony and avengers looks for the baby and the woman. penny and baby Morgan reunited in the end.

Penny sobs violently and clutches onto Tony’s arm so tightly she’s almost breaking him.

Tony hisses in pain. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

Penny sobs again. “She- She- She-“

“You have to calm down baby-“

“Morgan!” She sobs.

Tony stiffens. “Morgan? What about her?”

“The l-lady- She-“

“Sir, it would appear that Mrs. Parker has traces of roofie in her system.”

Tony growls and cups Penny’s face. “Baby. Calm down, tell me what happened.”

Penny sobs. “The lady- at Mommy-and-Me she- She-“ Penny sobs. “She drugged my coffee and stole Morgan!”

Tony swallows thickly. Oh god. “Friday, I want you searching the entire city for Morgan. When you find her face send me her location. Penny, you stay here with Bruce, alright? He can help you calm down. Me and Steve and Clint are going to find her.”

Penny sobs. “Nat too- please take Nat!”

Tony kisses her and nods. “Alright. Stay here, we will find Morgan.”

~

Penny sobs into Thor’s chest, while the god sings Asgardian lullabies to her. She’s more calm than before—Whatever Bruce did to her, it’s working. But her baby is missing and what if she’s dead? Oh god, what if Morgan is dead because Penny couldn’t protect her?! Penny is a horrible mother, she’s-“

“Little Spider, please stop this nonsense. You are not a horrible mother. You were drugged, how could you possibly have known you would be drugged?”

Penny sobs. She was talking out loud? “I c-couldn’t protect her.” She sobs.

Thor coos and pets her hair. “You could not have known. You could not have prepared for this. It is not your fault, spider. It just is not.”

Penny sniffles and nuzzles his chest more. She’s slowly calming down. “What if she’s dead? What if they never find her?”

Thor hushed her. “She is not dead, and my friends will find her. They have not failed yet, they will not fail now.”

Penny sniffles and listens as Thor goes back to singing her lullabies.

~

Penny jerks up as she hears the elevator doors open. She sobs and runs to Tony, taking Morgan back into her arms. “My baby, oh my baby, I’m so sorry.” She whispers.

Tony smiles sadly. “She was insane. She lost her baby when the baby was almost one, so she wanted to steal someone else’s. She’s insane. Don’t worry, she’ll be in jail for a very long time.”

Penny sobs and holds Morgan, leaning into Tony. “Thank you. Thank you for saving her. Oh, my baby, oh mommy is so sorry, I won’t ever let you go ever again.” She sobs.

Tony sighs and kisses the top of Penny’s head. “I love you, Penny. She’s okay. Morgan is okay.”

Morgan coos and babbles wordlessly, making happy little noises at Penny.

Penny holds her closer and kisses her cheek. “I’ll keep you safe. Me and daddy will always keep you safe. I promise, Morgan.”


	10. Rough Day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> tony is really stress from an avengers meeting and business meeting, when he arrived home, he saw penny was about to start cutting carrots and then tony fucks her to release the stress hard core. he even fucks her with a carrot. warning: kitchen sex, carrot fucks penny, hardcore sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unsafe knife wielding, fucking in the kitchen (unsanitary + near knife and stove), using vegetables as dildos (Also unsanitary and pls don’t use vegetables as dildos, it isn’t safe), Penny says no a lot but they have a safe word so Tony knows she’s okay with it… uh… yeah this is intense also pls don’t do this.

Penny hums and cleans the carrots, then puts them on the cutting board. She stirrs the soup, smiling. She loves making beef stew. It reminds her of her Mom. She used to make beef stew every Thursday when Penny was a little girl.

She grabs the knife and pulls one of her carrots closer, chopping it into small circles. She doesn’t flinch as the elevator sings, signally Tony is here. “Hey baby! How was your day at work?”

Penny gasps and holds the knife tightly as she’s shoved into the cutting board. She holds it out and away from herself. So Tony is in one of these moods, she sees.

Tony growls in her ear. “Had a horrible fucking day. Be a good little house wife and let your husband take it out on you.”

Penny knows this is a scene for several reasons; one, they aren’t married yet. Two, Penny has a job and is Spider-Woman. Three, Tony would never actually want to hurt her. “T-Tony, please, I have to finish-“

Tony growls and grabs the knife from her hands. He cuts her pants off, watching them fall to the floor. “Oops.” He says.

Penny whimpers. “Tony, not right now. Please. After dinner.” She insists.

Tony growls and holds the knife to her throat. She swallows thickly, not missing the fact that the dull side is what’s held against her neck. “Good little house wives don’t say no to their husbands, now do they? They do whatever their husband wants.”

Penny shakes, tears forming in her eyes. “Y-Yes sir, you’re right, of course, sir.”

Tony hums. “Your face is a little red.” Tony hints.

Penny whimpers and shakes her head. “N-no I’m not. It’s just- just warm. Because of the kitchen.” She promises.

Tony drops the knife, smirking as Penny leans forward and sobs. He takes his cock out and shoves into her pussy, shoving her upper body on the cutting board.

Penny sobs and spreads her legs. “Please no Tony, please not here! It hurts!”

Tony growls and snaps his hops forward. “You want to hurt? I’ll make you hurt, you fucking good for nothing house whore.” He says. He grabs a carrot and pauses as he holds it against her pussy.

Penny gasps and looks behind her. “Beside your dick?” She whispers.

Tony hums. “Color?”

Penny chews her lower lip and then nods, looking back around. “Green.”

Tony smirks and shoves the carrot in, enjoying the way Penny howls in pain. “Fucking sluts like you deserve to be used and abused. Gaping and loose, completely useless. That’s what you are.” Tony says.

Penny sobs and spreads her legs more, gripping the board. “Please stop Tony. Please stop, it hurts, you’re hurting me!”

Tony pulls the carrot out and rubs the tip of it against her asshole. “I haven’t made you hurt at all yet darling.” He promises.

Penny sobs, closing her eyes more tightly. “N-no, that’s nasty! Not there, please not there, I’ll d-do anything!” She sobs.

Tony smirks and pushes the tip in. He moves his own hips in and out of her pussy harder and faster as he watches.

Penny wails, sobbing violently. “Wait, yellow, shit, Tony.”

Tony pales and stops. “Babe?”

Penny reaches over and turns the stove on the lowest setting. “I don’t want it to boil over.” She goes back to position. “Okay, sorry, green. Keep going.”

Tony hums and pushes the carrot in deeper. He starts moving his hips again too.

Penny sobs and shakes her head. “N-no, please no, please stop, you’ll make me bleed!” She sobs. She knows Tony wouldn’t though. She knows he’s pushing it in in a certain way to specifically avoid that.

Tony laughs at her, shoving the carrot in deeper. “I don’t care, bitch. It makes my dick harder, so you’re going to take it. Now stop your fucking crying before I make you eat it after.”

Penny makes a face, looking behind herself. “Gross, babe.” She says.

Tony snorts and kisses her on the lips. “Shut up, I’m trying to be evil.” He says.

Penny roles her eyes. She clears her throat and whimpers. “P-please don’t, I’m sorry, I’ll b-be a good girl!” She says.

Tony hums and starts moving his hips again. “Then shut the fuck up.” He growls harshly. He moves the carrot in and out now, making it go as fast and as hard as his hips are. “That’s it slut, look at that. I didn’t make you bleed at all, there’s no red in sight.” He says.

Penny whimpers and nods, clenching around him and the carrot. “Y-Yes sir, n-n-no red, th-Thank you sir.”

Tony hums happily. “See? I always take care of you. This is the least you can do for me.” He says.

Penny sobs and nods, pushing her hips back. It’s getting harder to pretend she doesn’t want it, now that she’s getting closer to orgasm.

Tony shoves the carrot in deep, watching her hole close around the base. All that’s left outside is the green leaves. He fucks her harder, holding her hips still. “Good little whore, taking your husbands cock so good.”

Penny sobs and moans brokenly. “Y-yes sir, thank you s-sir.” She sobs.

Tony groans and fills her pussy, smirking as he feels her squirt around his cock. He pulls out and hums, kissing her cheek. “Hold still, and relax.” He says.

Penny huffs and pushes her ass out more. “Those are easy to pull off you know, you fucking idiot.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “That’s why I said relax.” He smacks her ass playfully.

Penny whines and spreads her legs. “Get it out, it feels weird now.”

Tony hums and slowly tugs, until the entire thing is out again. “Alright, all done.”

Penny hums and goes back to cutting the clean carrots, pussy dripping cum down her legs and asshole clenching around nothing.

Tony has to stop and stare for a moment. “Hot damn.” He groans.

Penny giggles and looks behind herself. “Rinse that off and throw it away, dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

Tony hums and nods. “Thank you, baby.” He says softly.

Penny beams at him, eyes bright. “Of course! I love these scenes too, ya know.”


	11. Penny is Self-conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> A female Peter Parker idea penny has some pretty horrible scars on her body from her patrols Tony veiws them as a testament of her power and her strength to survive and before they make love to kisses each and every scar on Penny's body just to show her that he loves her just the way she is

Penny whimpers and shakes her head. “I want to keep my shirt on, please.” She says.

Tony frowns. “Baby, I really don’t think you’re ready for this.” He says.

Penny whines. “I am! I am ready Tony, I want to have sex with you. I just want to keep my shirt on.” She says.

“It won’t- it won’t be good, with your shirt on. I don’t want you to feel like-“

“I won’t feel like anything! I want my shirt on-“

“Tell me why.” Tony says. “Tell me why and you can keep it on.”

“Oh, I _can_ keep it on? Thanks, Master, for being so gracious.” She says darkly.

Tony sighs and rubs his face. “Yeah, Okay, maybe that didn’t sound the best. But I don’t want to have sex with you for the first time when you’re still dressed!” He says. “You aren’t a whore, you aren’t a one night stand, you aren’t someone I’m throwing away after we have sex. I love you, I want to make love to you, I want to make you feel like you’re special to me because you are and I’ve never had naked sex but I want to with you!”

Penny tears up. “You really are bothered by this…” she says.

Tony nods, kissing her cheek. “You’re the most important person in the entire world to me.”

Penny tears up more. “I have scars. All over. The healing thing makes it stop bleeding and makes me stop dying but it doesn’t make me as good as new.” She says “I hate them. I’m ugly.”

Tony growls. “You’re wrong. Let me show you you’re wrong. Please, baby.”

Penny bites her lip and pulls her shirt off, looking to the ceiling. She gasps and looks down as she feels Tony’s lips on her. “What-“

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl. You’re strong and brave and powerful and badass.” He moves his lips over her body, kissing each and every scar. “You’re beautiful.” He whispers.

Penny whimpers and hides her face. “N-no…”

Tony pulls her hands away. “You know how beautiful the moon is?” He whispers.

She bites her lip and nods.

“The moon is covered in craters. Scars and bumps and cuts and bruises.” He runs his fingers over a particularly bad scar. “She’s covered in marks, just like you. And she’s still so, so beautiful. Just like you are.”

Penny sobs and pulls him up for a kiss. She’s so happy, so utterly flattered… she believes him. “I love you, I love you, make love to me. Please make love to me.” She says.

Tony smiles and kisses her back. “I love you too, my beautiful girl.”


	12. Uncle Ben, Please Be Happy Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> um, may died and ben is alive, penny comforts uncle Ben by having sex with her uncle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: incest, underage, May died not Ben

It’s been months since May died, and Penny misses his uncle so much. He isn’t the same.

Penny climbs in his lap one afternoon, making him look at her. “May wouldn’t want you to be so unhappy.” She whispers.

Ben looks at her, shaking his head. “You look so much like her…” he whispers.

Penny leans down, kissing him on the lips. “Just let me cheer you up. Please Uncle Ben?”

Ben leans into the kiss, breathing heavily. “We- we cant- you’re my niece-“

“So?” She asks sadly. “Nothing is okay. Why is this a line you won’t cross?”

Ben swallows thickly, pulling her down for another kiss. “I shouldn’t do this.”

“Just pretend I’m May.” She whispers. “You can pretend I’m her, just please, please be happy again. I want to make you happy again.”

Ben picks her up, carrying her to his own bed. He lays her down, crawling on top of her. “You look so much like her.” He whispers again.

Penny smiles sadly. She wasn’t blood related to May, and she doesn’t think she looks that similar to her. But if this is what Ben needs, Penny is happy to do it. She spreads her legs, inviting him in.

He takes his shirt off, pulling hers off too. “May couldn’t have kids, I don’t have any-“

Penny shakes her head. “You can get me plan b if you want.” She promises.

He sighs and kisses her softly, touching her breasts. “Is this your first time?”

“No.” She lies. “Please Uncle Ben, I want you so bad. Please?”

Ben winces, pulling her pants down. “Okay, Okay.” He says softly. He rubs her pussy, sticking two fingers in. “Liar.” He scolds.

Penny huffs. “Please don’t stop, it’s okay, I don’t care that you’re my first time. Please just-“ she gasps.

Ben turns her onto her stomach, making her get up on her hands and knees.

Now, Penny thinks, he can really pretend. They did look the same from the back.

Ben lines himself up, pushing in slowly. “Oh, May…” he whispers in Penny’s ear.

Penny bites the pillow, trying not to cry. She was fine with her uncle being her first time, but her first time pretending that she’s someone else? Not a good start to a healthy sex life.

Ben groans and fucks her hard, watching Penny’s body bounce with every thrust. “May, oh, my love, you’re always so beautiful. Always.”

Penny lays her head down, crying silently into the pillows. Please be happy again after this…

Ben moans and speeds up his hips, grabbing Penny’s ass. “I’m gonna cum May, I want you to cum with me.”

Penny reaches below herself and rubs her clit, getting herself there surprisingly quickly. She moans high pitched when she finishes, feeling her uncle fill her up.

Ben falls to the bed beside her, pulling Penny into his chest. “I love you.” He whispers. “Thank you, Penny. That was- that was so-“ he sobs and holds her tighter. “Thank you.”

Penny knows for sure it was worth it when the next day, Ben is acting himself again. He goes to work, he watches TV, he reads his paper.

Penny smiles and kisses his cheek, going to do her homework. Finally, he’s happy again.


	13. Penny Parker Protects Ned Leeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> A female Peter Parker and interwebs idea penny is very overprotective of Ned she has gotten into fights at school for people trying to mess with him hell she even punched Steve Rogers in his face for saying that she needs to break up with Ned because he's a distraction in her life. When penny and Ned finally have sex its at the compound but penny is extremely gentle with him and as they give in to the pleasure penny realises that she wants to marry this boy

Penny has always been super protective of Ned. Even before they started dating.

When Flash used to make fun of his weight, Penny would either say something along the lines of ‘at least his parents love him enough to feed him’ or ‘he still looks 10 times better than you’; or she would punch him.

After she got her powers, she couldn’t really punch him anymore. But it didn’t matter; Flash moved on from bullying him to bullying her.

She never cared much when he bullied her. At least it wasn’t Ned.

After they got together, she only got even more protective. If anyone looked at him, she instantly got on the defensive.

The worst was when she brought Ned over to the compound, and was sitting in his lap as they watched Star Wars.

“Penny, suit up, it’s training time.” He says.

Penny checks her watch. “I have another 20 minutes.” She says.

Steve frowns. “In an emergency, you won’t have 20 minutes.”

Penny pops another piece of popcorn into her mouth. “This isn’t an emergency. And I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend some more, so you’ll wait until the time we agreed to practice.”

Steve clenches his jaw and leaves.

~

When Penny got down there—exactly on time, not a second late—Steve is looking pissed.

Steve spent the next hour throwing everything he has at Penny, which is exhausting, but she still made it out okay.

Steve huffs. “You’re doing so much worse than usual. You should dump the kid, focus on your training.”

Penny clenches her hands into fists. “I was going easy on you Captain, don’t doubt me.”

“I am doubting you. That boy will give you nothing, he’s only-“

He got cut off, because Penny punched him in the jaw, sending him flying through the wall. She goes over, seeing Steve wide eyed with shock. “Talk shit, get hit.” She says softly, getting up and going back to Ned.

Ned looks up and turns off the TV. “Hey babe, how did it- oh!” He gasps when Penny pulls him up forcefully, and starts being dragged. “Penny?”

Penny hums and shoves him into her room. “I want you to fuck me, I’m ready, I want it now.”

Ned’s eyes widen. “Penny, are you-“

Penny kisses him, laying on the bed and pulling him with her. “Please baby, I want you so bad!”

Ned kisses her back, moaning softly. “I mean… okay…”

Penny flips them easily, climbing on his lap. “Can I ride you Ned?” She asks, taking her shirt off.

Ned blushes red, nodding slowly. “I… Yeah… please?” He asks.

Penny giggles and sets to work on stripping them completely.

As she rides Ned lovingly, kissing him and praising him and loving him, it hits her hard.

_God, I wanna marry you Ned. I’m gonna marry you some day_


	14. Penny Parker is a Horrible Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> tony is married to pepper (she's pregnant), penny's pepper's little sister. tony fucked his sister in law.

Penny climbs into Tony’s lap, kissing him roughly. “Fuck me.” She says.

Tony grips her hips. “My wife is pregnant now. I can’t keep fucking her sister.”

Penny huffs. “What’s it matter? You cheated on her already, what’s it matter when?”

Tony bites his lip, closing his eyes.

Penny hums and rubs her crotch against his. “Fuck me. I want you.”

Tony sighs and opens his eyes again. “What are you doing to me…”

Penny smirks and kisses him softly. “You should have married me, not her.” She whispers.

Tony roll his eyes and sighs. “I love Pepper.”

Penny snickers. “That’s why you cheat on her all the time?”

Tony grips her hips harder. “Go away.”

Penny hums. “Or… you could fuck me.”

Tony growls. “No.” He doesn’t let go of her hips.

Penny hums. “Alright. I’ll go.” She says, tapping his hips. She smirks when he still doesn’t let go. “Fuck me.”

Tony picks her up, taking her to the bedroom. “You’re awful.” He says.

Penny smirks and pulls her shirt off. “A-Huh. Stop talking, just fuck me.”

~~~

Penny smiles and sips her coffee. “You’re just glowing, Pepper. Benign pregnant suits you.”

Pepper smiles and rubs her belly. “I’m so excited! I’ve wanted a baby for so long, but Tony didn’t.” She says.

Penny hums. “Well, now you get it. Do you want a baby girl or a baby boy.”

Pepper beams. “Girl. I want to name her after you.” She takes Penny’s hand.

Penny gasps and squeezes her hand back. “Oh… wow, thank you!” She says.

Pepper beams. “You’re my sister, I love you. I want her to be just like you.”

Maybe not _just_ like me… “I love you too, Pepper. You’re going to be a perfect mom.”

Pepper flushes. “I hope so.” She giggles.

Penny sips her coffee again. Maybe she’ll be allowed to babysit and visit Tony more often.


	15. Penny Parker gets cock blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker and Starker idea Tony and penny keep getting cockblocked by the avengers so during movie night penny just takes out Tony's cock and rides him till they both cum in front of everyone and penny uses her flexibility to suck Tony's cum out of her pussy and then cleans Tony's cock before sitting on Tony's lap and finishes the movie while everyone is extremely uncomfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I’m going to tag this as non-con because no one else there is okay with what’s happening. Please don’t involve people in your sexy times who don’t want to be there.

Penny giggles as Tony takes her their bedroom. She’s so excited, she hasn’t gotten to sleep with her boyfriend in like two days, and that’s far too long.

She gets to spend the entire summer here though! May was happy to let Penny spend a summer in the Avengers tower. I mean, where on earth is safer than surrounded by earth’s protectors?

But it looks like the universe fucking hates her. Because-

“Hey, Tony! I need you for a sec, I hope you aren’t busy?”

Tony clears his throat. “Actually I-“

“Great, it won’t take too long.” Clint promises.

Penny pouted as Tony left, but decided to unpack all her things in her new room.

~

They ended up not having sex that night, because Penny was tired from moving everything and Tony was tired from talking about fucking arrows for three hours. Three hours!! That’s much longer than a second!

But, the next morning, they’re awake and excited and Penny is so wet as she eats her breakfast and Tony drinks his coffee.

“Slow down baby, don’t choke.” Tony smirks and leans in. “Yet.” He whispers.

Penny whimpers and shoves another bite into her mouth. The sooner she’s done, the sooner she gets to digest her food, and the sooner they get to have sex.

“Breakfast is important Penny, you have to eat and be careful about what you eat. Your spidey Powers means you need to eat more-“

“Oh, hey guys! Wow, Tony, you’re very interested in what she eats!” Steve says.

Tony clears his throat and sits back. “Well, yes. Her metabolism is extremely high and I don’t want her to be mal-nourished.”

Steve hums. “I have the same problem, kid. I can work with you to make a diet plan if you want? It’s no trouble, I already have one for me and one for Bucky, since we have the super soldier serum thing.”

Why is Steve Rogers so nice? “That’s okay, I wouldn’t want to trouble you-“

“It’s no trouble at all!! Here, I’ll go get my paper with my diet on it, we can work for there!”

Penny groans as Steve runs off to get the paper, head hitting the table.

Tony snickers. “I’ll go work in the lab, babe. After.” He promises and kisses her shoulder.

Penny grumbles and finishes her breakfast.

~

Planning a diet fucking sucks, Penny decides.

It sucks even more when the goal is to maintain weight, not lose it.

It took all fucking day. All day. Like, eight fucking hours. Eight. What the fuck.

But it’s done, and now Penny just has to follow it. Unfortunately, Penny is so utterly turned off from all her time with Steve, they don’t get around to fucking that night.

~

Penny was going to say breakfast can wait the next day, but suddenly they’re woken up by Fury himself.

“Big mission, I need you, Tony, Steve, and Thor on this.”

Tony groans and pulls a pillow over his face. “Why all the muscles?”

“It’s a tank mission, not a spy mission. Get going.” He says and leaves.

Penny pouts and kisses Tony. “I’ll see you after?”

Tony grumbles and kisses her back. “Sure.”

~

Two weeks later and they still haven’t had the chance. Penny is so grumpy, everyone can tell.

She attacks Tony in a hug when he gets back from the mission, clinging to him. “Bed, now, right now.”

Tony grunts and holds her. “Spider baby, I have to go to med bay. Nothing serious, just need a few stitches.”

Penny pulls off, going pale. “Did I hurt you?”

“Don’t worry about it babe. I’ll be okay.”

~

Penny won’t be. He was put on two weeks of no strenuous activity. Which is code for no sex.

Penny has never gone an entire month without having an orgasm and she might fucking explode. Or give in and masturbate.

So when he’s finally off bedrest, Penny is so horny her pussy actually hurts.

So, of course, fate has to ruin everything.

“Movie night!” Natasha says, sitting them all down. “No excuses, everyone watches.”

Penny keeps trying to get them out of it, saying she’s tired, Tony is hurting, they should really get going.

“Hush and watch the movie!” Natasha says. It’s half way through.

“Oh my god! How can I make it any more obvious I want to have sex without saying it explicitly!” Penny huffs.

Steve blushes and Sam snickers; Natasha looks like she’s been smacked.

Tony laughs softly and rubs Penny’s neck softly. “Well, I think they know now.”

Penny pouts and crosses her arms. “Come on, Let’s-“

“Now now, no leaving movie night! You heard Natasha!” Bruce scolds lightly.

Penny glares at him. “Come on, Let’s-“

“No, stay put. The movie is half way over, you’ll survive!” Nat says.

Penny stares at her. Fine, if they wanna play this game, she’ll play. She turns to Tony and gives him the look, the look that means ‘is this okay?’

Tony looks around and smirks, nodding.

Penny crawls into Tony’s lap as the movie plays, pulling Tony’s half-hard cock out and stroking it. She pushes her panties down, lifting her dress.

“Woah, what the fuck?! What are you doing?!” Natasha asks, scandalized.

Penny turns to her, smirking as she finally sinks onto Tony’s cock. “Watching the movie. Staying put. Exactly what you wanted.” She says, starting to ride Tony.

Natasha looks away, hand shielding her line of sight from them.

Most of the Avengers look away uncomfortably, staring at the screen like it’s the most interesting movie ever. Some are staring at them, mixes of shock and lust on their faces.

Penny doesn’t give a damn anymore. She moans into Tony’s ear softly, whispering about how good his cock feels inside her pussy, how she needs to cum so bad it hurts.

Penny has never cum without rubbing her clit before, but it’s been so long she gasps as t happens. She bites Tony roughly on the neck, whimpering and moaning as she rides her orgasm out. She sighs happily as she feels Tony fill her up right after, sitting on his cock and making out with him for the rest of the movie.

They’re the last to leave the couch that night, going a few more rounds after.

Maybe the Avengers will think twice before cock-blocking Penny Parker again.


	16. Keenker/Parkner incest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hey I have this idea, harley and penny being siblings (penny being the oldest 20 years old, with glasses and Harley is 16 years old). Ok here it goes, Harley has glasses kink where girls wear glasses. he's dating this girl with glasses for about a week. when Harley and the girl fucked until penny came in and saw them fucking. while the girlfriend was away, Penny decides to punish him by giving footjob and he cums to her, then he fucked his sister (if that makes any sense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: incest and underage.

Harley knew he was completely fucked up. He knew lusting after his sister was wrong on so many fucking levels. He knew pretending that all it was is a ‘glasses kink’ is also fucked.

When he has a pretty girl from English on his lap, riding his cock like she’ll die without it, it’s easy to pretend she’s his sister. Which has to be the most fucked up thing about him.

“Oh, yeah, Abby, just like that.” He whispers.

Abby groans and throws her head back slightly, her glasses bouncing.

“Fuck baby, so smart and sexy. Love how sexy you are, how smart you are.” Okay, maybe he isn’t the best at dirty talk. He’s 16, give him slack.

Abby groans and grabs his hand, putting it to her clit. “Rub, Yeah, like that. Little circles. Ahuh, god, Yeah, good good-“

Harley ehines when Abby gets off of him at first, but then he pales when he sees his big sister Penny looking murderous.

“Get. Out. Of. My. House.” She seethes.

Abby whimpers and grabs her clothes, hurriedly putting on her jeans and hopping out of the room. When Penny hears the front door slam shut, she turns to Harley.

Harley whimpers, blankets pulled up to his chest. “Y-you’re home f-from college.” He whispers.

Penny narrows her eyes. “What the fuck was that?” She asks.

Harley blushes and looks to his lap, eyes wide. “Um… I’m not going to lie.”

Penny crawls on the bed, pulling his blankets back. “You filthy, disgusting, naughty thing. How hard was it to find a girl that looks exactly like me?”

Harley looks up, tears welling in his eyes. Does she actually think that? “I’m s-sorry, I’m sorry-“ his braid short circuits when he feels her socked feet around his cock.

“Naughty, gross boys get off in nasty, gross ways.” She says, moving her feet up and down.

Harley makes a choked off sound, brain still offline for now. Is he getting a foot job from his sister? His sister, who is laying with her shirt unbuttoned to show off her bra? Her sister, who’s glasses are framing her face and who’s hair is up in a messy bun? His sister, who he’s had a crush on since he was like two probably?

Penny smirks when he shoots his load all over her feet, and doesn’t drop until he’s finished. She pulls back, taking her socks off and then shedding her jeans. She sits on his lap, hands on his shoulders, panties rubbing against his over-sensitive cock. “You should have just told me you wanted me so bad.” She whispers.

He whimpers, cock twitching. “I thought you would hate me.”

“Hate you? Never.” She whispers and kisses him. They make out for a while, before she pulls backs nd pushes her panties to the side and _holy fucking Shit she’s wearing panties and riding his cock at the same time what the fuck._

Penny smirks and starts to ride him, using his shoulders as leverage. “Oh baby brother, your cock is so good. Fuck, don’t cum inside me, you aren’t- shit.” She pulls back, watching him cum on her pussy. She glares at him, mouth in a frown. “You’re paying for plan B.” She says.

He whimpers and starts to rub her clit. “Penny…” he whispers.

Penny smiles fondly, riding his fingers. “Ah, Whatever. You’re already getting the plan B.” She dink’s back onto his cock.

And Harley feels like he’s died and gone to heaven, because there’s no way he’s getting fucked by his sister so many times he passes out.

But he wakes up to see Penny smiling brightly at him. “You’re off the hook, by the way. I started like twenty minutes ago.”

He hums. “That’s good because I don’t have $50.” He jokes.

She snickers and kisses him softly.


	17. Tony and His Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> A female Peter Parker and Starker idea Tony spends the day with the avengers and he comes back bruised from head to toe he spends a month alone with penny and the only bruises on his body are a single hickey on his neck a hand print on his ass and over his heart the ass is from penny gripping Tony's ass as she fucks him with a strap-on

When Penny saw him come back from a mission covered head to toe in bruises, she immediately called for a vacation.

They spend a month in a cabin off of the mountains, enjoying each other’s company.

Penny nursed him back to normal with kisses and cuddles and tea and careful touches.

After a week of this, Tony is back to normal. He’s bruise free and healthy and happy.

So Penny decides to give him new, better, happier bruises.

“Yeah, baby, just like that.” She says.

Tony sobs and leans into her. “Please Penny, please make me cum, please.”

Penny hums and snaps her hips forward, knowing Tony likes it hard. She holds his hips still, pounding into him and watching his ass bounce with the force of her thrusts. “Oh baby boy, look at you. You’re so perfect for me, aren’t you?” She asks.

Tony sobs and reaches around himself to wrap around her neck. “Please please please.”

Penny hums and uses one hand to hold onto his chest, right over his heart, to keep him close to her. She grinds her cock into his prostate, using her other hand to have a death grip on his ass. “Stroke yourself for me love, cum.”

Tony doesn’t need to be told twice.

~

When they got back, the only bruises on his body was one on his neck from Penny biting him. One on his ass from the death grip. And finally, one right over his heart, where she help him.

He happens to love these particular bruises.


	18. Pregnant Penny Parker

Penny whines and climbs into Tony’s lap, pouting more because she can’t reach his lips for a kiss.

Tony laughs and kisses her hand. “Darling, you’re full of my babies right now. You can’t bend that much.” He teases.

She pouts even more, falling over dramatically and pouting up at him.

Tony smiles fondly and starts to rub her feet that are now in his lap. “You’re too cute, darling.” He says softly.

Penny blushes and smiles, before remembering she’s supposed to be pouting. “Tony please, I’m so horny!” She whines.

Tony tsks. “You know sex can induce labor. And with twins, we want them in there as long as possible.”

Penny sniffles and tears up. “But what if you just licked me a little bit?”

Tony coos and lifts her foot, licking her ankle.

Penny scrunches her nose and pulls her foot back. “Gross!” She giggled.

Tony smiles, glad to make her happy again. “Once the babies are born, I’ll give you all the sex you want.” He promised.

She pouts again. “I won’t want any then! I’ll be sore and then I’ll be tired all the time because babies never sleep and then I’ll never have sex again.” She says and sobs dramatically.

Tony refrains from rolling his eyes. “Baby, I promise, with your healing abilities, you’ll be fine again within the day. Not that you should push yourself, but I think we’ll have sex again before the babies start keeping us up all night.

Penny thinks about it for a moment and then sighs and nods. “Okay. Fine. I agree.”

Tony smiles and kisses her knee. “Now, there’s no rule about _me_ not being able to get off…”

Penny licks her lips, eyes darkening in lust. “No fair. You know I love to make you cum.”

Tony snickers and rubs her ankles. “I love you making me cum too.” He teases.


	19. Penny Parker Miscarries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:   
> A female Peter Parker and starker idea Penny and Tony are trying for kids and penny finally gets pregnant but only has a miscarriage that nearly kills her and actually takes a while to heal and also penny nearly gives up on trying to do anything happy again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: suicidal thoughts, baby death, internalized sexism, I do not believe any of the things Penny believes in this.

Penny and Tony had been trying to have babies for years. Penny was starting to wonder if she couldn’t get pregnant at all, because of the spider bite or some other reason.

Penny did everything. She did the yoga. She ate the fruit. She did the thing with the sleeping at least 8 hours. She took pills to help her get pregnant. She did IVF, she made Tony fuck her for 8 hours straight once, she tried hanging upside down from her web to try and get it inside her womb.

(Yes, she knows that isn’t how it works. You don’t understand her level of desperation.)

She almost gave up. She hates her body, she hates feeling like less of a woman, she hates that she will never do the one thing her body was made to do.

Tony always told her it was okay. Always said she didn’t need to get pregnant. Always said there’s adoption, or foster care, or lots of other options they could try. But Penny wanted her own baby. A baby she made from scratch. A baby that looked like her and Tony, who was a genius like Tony, who was nerdy like her.

And then… it happened.

She screamed and laughed and cried and showed Tony the positive test results. She booked a thousand doctors appointments. She started planning how the nursery was going to look. She told all her friends and Aunt May and the other Avengers. 

There’s a very old superstition, that her Aunt May once told her. She said, “If you tell people you’re pregnant before you’re out of your first trimester, then something bad will happen. You’ll jinx it.

Penny has never been superstitious, and so never thought twice about it. She told everyone as soon as she knew. She spent all her time doing one of three things:

1) Decorating the nursery room.

2) Going to doctor’s appointments and doing parental care for herself and the baby. And, 

3) Talking non-stop about how excited she is. (Even her dirty talk now centers around Tony breeding her.)

 And when she made it out of her first trimester okay, she felt relieved. Most miscarriages happen in the first three months. She’ s having a baby. She’s gonna be a mama, and Tony is gonna be a papa. 

And then she broke four months. Then five, six, seven. They threw her a baby shower and she cried. She loves this baby so much, and she’s so excited. 

At eight months, she announces to everyone that her baby is going to be named Maria May Parker-Stark if a girl, and Benjamin Stanley Parker-Stark if a boy. They baby is due in a month, and she’s so excited. 

At exactly 38 weeks pregnant, 2 weeks to go, is when it happens. 

ANOTHER WARNINGS JUST IN CASE!!!! MISCARRIAGE BELOW!!!!!!!!!!!

~

Penny is walking around the city, hand in hand with Tony. Well, waddling, more like. She has a hand on her bloated baby, and she can’t stop smiling. She hasn’t stopped smiling in nine months. 

And then… the hairs on her arms raise. She freezes, suddenly terrified. “Spider sense…” She whispers. 

Tony looks around, his suit already coming out from its hiding place within his chest. He looks around, stepping in front of his wife. 

It was the wrong thing to do. 

Bullets start to rain on Tony, his suit taking all of it. He fires repulse blasts, standing his ground in front of Penny. 

If only he hadn’t. They wanted Tony dead, not his wife. 

Once they’re all dead and on the ground, he takes the mask off and checks on Penny. His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack. “No.” He whispers. 

Penny looks up, eyes wide with terror. One of the bullets ricocheted off Tony’ s suit into her. It pierced her stomach, going through the other side. She stumbles a step back, hand covering the blood pouring from her wound.

Tony steps forward, hand extended. “You’re okay. You’re alright. You’ll heal. Let’s–let’s get you to-”

Penny lets out a huff of hair, looking down at the mess she’s making on the sidewalk. “Will the baby?”

~

Penny has never been more scared in her life. Not when Ben was shot. Not when she got dusted. Not when she thought Tony was going to die because of that stupid gauntlet. No, she has never been more terrified than seeing her doctor work silently on getting her baby out of her, and then work on her on a different table. 

Her baby should be crying. She doesn’t hear her baby crying, and Penny is silent. Tony is at her head, only looking at Penny. Penny stares at Tony.

Penny is fully healed by the time the doctor comes back. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Penny. Your s-son is dead.”

Penny stares at Tony. He has a hand on his mouth, his face is contorted in pain. He has tears running down his cheeks. Tony is crying. Huh. 

“I um… Mr. Stark, I have the birth and death certificate ready to go… Unless you want to file it as a miscarriage?”

Tony lets out a broken sob, pulling at his hair. “Can I-can I see him? Hold him?”

The doctor nods and runs to get the baby. She hands Tony a bundle of blankets, and inside must be her baby because Tony starts to pet it. Whispering nonsense to it, sobbing to it. 

Penny looks to the doctor, still quiet. Still calm. “It was a miscarriage. He never saw the world, he died inside of me. Rip up the certificates.” She whispers. She knows Tony didn’t hear her. She watches the doctor leave and then sits up, staring at Tony.

Tony looks up, tears still falling. He sobs and holds her son to his chest, petting him. “D-do you-”

“No.” Penny says, voice hollow. Her hand lands on her stomach, feeling how flat it is again. She refuses to look at the thing in Tony’s arms. Refuses to acknowledge it exists. She can’t right now. She just can’t. She lays down, stares out of the hospital window. Doesn’t cry. Doesn’t move. 

~

She refuses to let Tony hold a funeral. She knows Tony buried him, even though she told him not to. She knows he had the Avengers there to grieve with him. She knows May was there, and her friends. She knows they’re asking where she is. She knows they’re judging her. Who doesn’t attend their own son’s funeral?

Well, Penny doesn’t have a son. Penny isn’t a mother. She had a miscarriage. She never gave birth, she never held her baby in her arms. She never said she loved him to him. She never fed him, never rocked him to sleep. Never yelled at him for bringing mud in the house. Never helped him with homework. Never scared away a girlfriend or boyfriend. Never walked him down the aisle. She never did anything motherly. She was never a mother, and she never will be one.

You know what Penny did? Penny got her baby killed before it was even alive. That’s what Penny did. Penny is no mother. She’s a failure. 

~

As the years go by, Tony gets better. He moves on. He doesn’t bring up Ben around Penny. He tells his friends and what he considers to be his family about his son. About how he misses his son. About how he wishes beyond anything he could get his little Ben back. 

Penny doesn’t. Penny lays in bed. Penny yells at anyone who comes to check on her. Penny goes to the bathroom and stabs herself in the stomach, watching her blood pour just like that day. 

Sometimes, she wonders if Tony talks about he misses his wife too. How his wife is gone, practically dead. If he wishes she would stop waiting and just fucking kill herself already. If he wishes she had died, and not Ben; like she does.

She wonders a lot of things. Like how she could kill herself before her abilities save her. Or how Ben would look right now if he were alive. Or how much Tony must hate her. 

Tony tried to sleep in her bed at first. But she screamed at him and made him leave, and eventually he stopped trying.

~

On the one year anniversary of his death, Penny makes her way to his grave. She touches the tombstone, glad Tony didn’t listen to her about not burying him. She’s glad Tony didn’t listen to her about a lot of things she asked him to do.

She falls to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself and letting the first tears since before he died fall onto the dirt below him. She sobs, feeling more and more tears fall, more and more pain escape her. 

“I’m sorry.” She wails, hands on the tombstone. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect you. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t save you. I couldn’t raise you. I couldn’t get you to life. I couldn’t-” 

Tony hugs her, shushing her softly. “Baby…”

Penny pushes him away. She grabs the flowers and arranges them until she’s happy with them. She pulls back, sniffling. “My baby… my son…” She sobs, chest heaving. “I love you, Benjamin Stanly Parker-Stark. You’re my son, my baby, and I love you.” She chokes, vision becoming too blurry to see the only picture of her son she has. She places it in front of the flowers. 

She stands, feeling Tony’s hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She whispers, this time to him. 

Tony kisses her, once on the lips, once on her forehead. “I know you are. It’s okay. Let’s go home.”


	20. Penny Parker is Not Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker and Starker idea penny and Tony are kidnapped they think penny is normal they want Tony's tech and the moment they start hurting Tony penny breaks out beats the fuck out of they're kidnappers frees Tony head kidnapper shoots penny in her chest she crushes the morons gun and Sparta kicks him into a wall sending him through it then walks over to Tony and strips him and they fuck until the avengers arrive five hours later

Penny wakes up with a horrible headache. She looks around and sees people talking to Tony. But Tony is tied to a chair, and… and so is she?

The man talking suddenly pulls a gun, and points it at Tony. “I said, give me your fucking technology!”

Penny growls, drawing the attention of the other guards. They go over to her while the leader keeps yelling at Tony, hitting him and demanding his stuff.

Penny breaks the chains and beats the shit out the two guards. She punches them over and over, kicking and biting and destroying.

She stands, glaring and shaking with adrenaline. The leader points his gun at her and fired in her chest.

“No!” Tony screams, tears filling his eyes.

Penny only growls again, stalking closer slowly and grabbing the gun. She crushes it in her hands, watching the man’s face contort in fear.

She rears back and Sparta kicks him through the wall on the opposite side of Tony, watching the dust settle, before turning to Tony.

Tony blinks as he watches her chest wound heal. He swallows thickly and looks up at her. “How long until you think the others will get here?” He asks.

Penny smirks and tears Tony’s clothes off. “Too soon.” She growls and pulls her own clothes off.

Five hours later, Tony is still tied to the chair, groaning in pain and anguish, and covered in bruises. Except all of this is because of Penny, not the kidnappers. She didn’t let him cum even once, wanting to keep going but knowing Tony would need to stop if he came.

Penny looks behind her as Natasha steps into the room. “Took you long enough,” she growls and moans as she feels tony fill her.


	21. Naked Penny Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker idea penny walking around the compound naked primarily to make Steve uncomfortable but usually its for Tony to have easy access to her tight holes. On occasion another avenger will join in the fun Tony almost died in a five way with penny, Wanda, Natasha and pepper. Penny nearly died while being fucked by both Thor and hulk while Tony watches

Penny hates Steve. Which is why, if you asked, she would say she walks around naked all the time. To piss Steve off.

She would be lying, however. The real reason she walks around naked is so Tony can take her whenever and wherever he wants to.

It started with a small kink of Penny’s—public sex. Without, of course, the risk of getting arrested. Which then evolved to another one of Penny’s kinks; consensual non-consent. Which finally led to Tony’s kink: watching Penny get fucked by other people.

Penny was pretty scared about that part at first. Not for herself; she knew whoever fucked her wouldn’t be able to hurt her, because Tony wood choose her partners carefully. She was scared for Tony. She didn’t want him to think that he wasn’t enough for her, or that her having sex with other people means she doesn’t love him.

Penny is polyamorous, which means she prefers being with more than one person at a time; a fact that has driven many of her partners away from her. She doesn’t want that to happen with Tony; she even declared she wouldn’t date anyone else.

Tony didn’t like that. He tried to tell her that just because he didn’t want to date anyone else doesn’t mean Penny doesn’t have to.

So at first, Penny was very scared about it. About messing up their relationship. About making Tony insecure or left out. But Tony had then suggested just a plain old threesome. All three of them together, no one being left out. 

Penny had agreed, with a promise from Tony that he wouldn’t hesitate to say something if he was uncomfortable or feeling left out or anything. 

The first time they did something like this was with Bruce. Bruce was calm, a little shy, sexy, and most importantly: not looking for a romantic relationship. 

He was sweet, considerate, and just overall the perfect choice for them. He made Tony feel at ease with his banter and wit, made Penny feel safer and unjudged. He was a very giving lover too; he made Penny cum twice and Tony once before he came himself, something that impressed Penny a lot. 

After that, Penny wanted more and more. Tony was happy to give, finding it sexy. He also loved that Penny was now comfortable with the idea. 

The next time was… a lot more intense. 

~~~

Penny decided to surprise Tony. Tony said she could pick any partner she wanted, for their fun tonight. So Penny chose to bring in every female avenger, beaming at Tony who is waiting on the bed. 

Tony’s jaw drops. “A-all of them?” He squeaks. 

Penny smiles and goes over, kissing Tony on the lips softly. “Only if you’re okay with it.” She whispers.

Tony swallows thickly and nods. “O-okay… I’m ready.”

Penny turns to them and smiles. “Alright. Y’all can come in.”

~

Tony feels like he’s going to die. He’s sure he’s going to have a heart attack, or a stroke, or maybe he’ll die from blood loss at how many times he came. Or maybe he’ll drown in Penny’s pussy–not that he would ever complain about that.

Penny has been riding his face almost the entire time. Almost. Right now she’s scissoring Pepper, making out with her and playing with her tits. 

Wanda is riding him so hard his hips are going to have bruises. Natasha is using her strap on Tony’s ass, and he’s seriously going to pass out if this doesn’t end soon. His absolute favorite part has to be watching Penny with Pepper. 

He really is such a cuck. 

~

After he came a grand total of seven times–he’s in his forties, _how_?!–He’s cuddling with Penny in their very messy bed. “That was so hot…”

Penny beams up at Tony, kissing him on the lips. “Would you want to do that again?” She asks. 

Tony nods. “Oh, definitely. But… there is one thing in specific I want to repeat…”

Penny smiles. “Yeah?”

Tony blushes. “I really loved just watching you with Pep. It was so hot. Like… unbelievably hot.”

Penny blushes. “I can ask Pepper to-”

Tony shakes his head. “I really really want to watch you fuck other people. It’s just- you don’t have to of course, but I would… love it.”

Penny bites her lower lip. “Okay.” She says. “Gimme time to set it up.”

~~~

Tony didn’t expect it at all. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Penny came in, naked as always, and sat herself in Thor’s lap. Tony had perked up, immediately paying attention. 

Thor only frowned. “Spiderling, your boyfriend is right there.” the god said softly.

Penny smirked. “So?” She asks, leaning in and kissing Thor’s neck softly. “If he were a real man, he would pull me off you and fuck me himself.” She pulled back and looked at Thor. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Tony swallowed thickly, eyes wide and dark with lust. Damn, Penny wasn’t holding back for this cuck thing.

Thor smirked at Penny, hands reaching around and grabbing her ass. “I’ll show you how a real man pleases a sexual partner.” He had said back. 

That, Tony decided, had been the hottest scene they had done yet.

~~~

This scene makes Tony extremely fucking nervous. 

Thor promised him that he could calm Hulk down if Penny safe worded. Not that Hulk isn’t calm right now; he’s sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap as he waits for directions. 

Penny is bouncing excitedly, looking at Hulk with hunger in her eyes. “I wanna see it first.” She says to Tony.

Thor goes over to Hulk, patting his arm. “Hey big guy. You’re in for a real treat now.” He says. He waits for Hulk to look him in the eye. “Pull your manhood out, friend.”

Hulk frowns for a second but then does as told, shedding his pants. 

Penny gasps loudly. Holy shit, his cock is as big as her arm, and it’s still soft. 

Tony swallows thickly. “Baby, are you sure about this?’ He asks.

Penny smirks. “Hell yeah. fuck, I’m so tiny compared to him! Won’t you love it?”

Tony bites his lip. “Yes, but only if you won’t get hurt.”

Penny walks over, grabbing Hulk’s cock. “That’s what Thor is here to make sure of.” She says softly. 

Hulk blinks and looks down, her hand as big as the head of his cock. “Feels good.” Hulk grumbles. 

Penny beams and turns around, spreading her cheeks. “It’ll feel even better in my pussy~” She teases. 

Hulk grunts and grabs her hips bringing her backwards. He moans softly. “Very tight. Feels very good.”

Penny’s face screws up in pain, and she reaches behind her, grabbing the base of Hulk’s dick in a death grip. He can’t move unless he wants to tear it off.

Tony steps forward, face full of worry. “What’s wrong?”

Penny lets out a shaky breath, taking Tony’s hand. “Wr-wr-wrong hole.” She huffs out, clenching her eyes tight. “It’s okay, just- wasn’t ready for that.”

Tony feels his breath hitch. “Baby, are you bleeding? We need-”

Penny shake her head. “I was already stretched for Thor, remember? He’s-wow-he’s so much bigger, like twice as big-” She ignores Thor’s mumbled protests “-but it-I’m okay. Just gimme a second.” 

Tony waits, feeling a bit sick. God, he’s scared.

Hulk huffs impatiently, gripping Penny’s wrist. 

Penny turns to look at him, eyes narrowed. “If you move, I’ll cut your dick off and I don’t care if you destroy the whole building.”

Hulk frowns but lets go of her hand, looking at Thor. Who is laughing at him. 

Penny takes a deep breath and slowly pulls herself off. She puts a hand over her hole, grunting. “Damn. Okay, let’s try again big guy. Sit down.”

Hulk pouts and sits, crossing his arms over his chest.

Penny smirks at him. She steps up on the couch, lowering herself into a squat. She slowly sinks her ass down on his cock, gasping when she’s all the way seated. She groans and looks down, gasping. “Oh fuck, oh wow, that’s-”

Tony steps closer, eyes filled with lust. “God, look at that.” He presses Hulk’s cock through her tummy, feeling it twitch. He lets out an unbelieving laugh. “Well I’ll be damned.” He laughs.

Penny beams, looking at Tony with wide eyes. She slowly moves herself up so just the tip is inside her, then sinks back down. She slowly starts a rhythm, moaning as it feels better and better. 

Tony watches closely, hand fisting his own cock quickly. 

Thor hums and steps closer. “As pretty as your pussy looks, empty and dripping, I am wondering when I get to join.”

Penny groans and sits herself all the way down. “Hulk, wrap your hands under my knees.” She groans as he does. God, his hands are so fucking big. “Good boy. Now stand up, don’t drop me.” She wraps her arm around his neck behind her. She moans loudly as he stands, hick cock twitching inside her. 

Thor comes over, having to stand on the couch in order to be the same level. But soon Penny is a screaming, crying, moaning mess of ecstasy because Thor is pumping her pussy so good and Hulk is filing her ass and she feels like she’ s dying. Like she’s going to explode. 

Hulk doesn’t last any longer than Penny, because her ass squeezing his cock like that just feels too good. He pulls out of her without warning and Penny squeals, grabbing onto Thor tightly as he fucks her to his own completion. 

Tony helps her down, holding her up. He came a long time ago. “How do you feel baby girl?”

Penny groans. “That was so good…”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how post football player tony stark dating shy and smart penny Parker! can you do a sequel where football player goes to penny's home and saw her wearing a cheerleader outfit. Tony fucks her while she wearing the cheerleader outfit! :)

Tony smirks as he sneaks up the house, going to Penny’s bedroom window. He had an amazing game tonight, and he just finished celebrating with the team.

He opens the window—he knew she would leave it unlocked for him—and sneaks in. He closes the window and turns around, beaming and-

“Fuck…” he whispers.

Penny blushes and smiles happily, twirling. “Do you like it, daddy?” She asks softly, playing with her mini skirt. “Suzy let me borrow her uniform.”

Tony walks closer, grabbing her hips and looking her over. “You’re the sexiest god damn cheerleader I’ve ever seen.” He growls.

Penny blushes and giggles, spreading her legs a bit. “Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” She asks.

Tony growls again and kisses her roughly, reaching under her skirt. He groans loudly as he feels her lack of underwear, and shoves two fingers inside her. “Fuck, doll, you really were just waiting for it, weren’t you?” He asks.

Penny whimpers and nods, clenching around his fingers. She’s so wet, it’s already dripping down his wrist. “Please daddy, please fuck me.”

Tony pulls back, looking at her uniform. Her tits are a lot bigger than Suzy’s, and the top barely covers her. He takes his cock out, pushing her to the bed. “Show me how flexible you are, darling.” He instructs.

Penny spreads her legs as wide as she can, blushing a pretty pink. She whimpers softly, biting her lip.

Tony lines himself up and pushes in slowly, groaning at the wetness and tightness. “Fuck baby girl, you feel so good.”

Penny whimpers and moans, hands coming up to play with her tits through the top.

Tony starts a fast and hard pace, reaching between himself and her to rub at her clit. “It’s so hot, watching you cheer for me on the side lines. So fucking hot.” He groans.

Penny gasps as the thrusting causes her tits to pop out from under the shirt, moaning and writing on his dick and skilled fingers. “Daddy, ‘m gonna cum!” She cries.

Tony fucks her through her orgasm before pulling out, fisting his cock and cumming on her bare tummy. “Fuck, that was hot…”

Penny blushes. “Never, ever tell Suzy.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Peter Parker and starker idea penny has had a great patrol it was long she helped many people now all she wants to do is get naked find Tony and fuck him senseless maybe even try pegging Tony but first get home then fuck her boyfriend

Penny crawls through the window, beaming happily. She jumps down, stripping completely as she looks around. God, she’s in a good mood.

She had a great patrol. A six hour long patrol!! She helped so many people, and she feels like a boss!

She wanders into the living room, bouncing excitedly. Tony looks up and stares, humming softly at the sight of her body moving like that. Bounce bounce bounce…

Penny giggles and beams, crawling onto his lap. “Baby, I had such a great day! I’m so excited still, I saved so many people, and I beat up like five bad guys, and-“

Tony smiles fondly. “Someone has an adrenaline high.” He teases.

She leans forward, giggling softly, and kissing him. She groans into the kiss, rubbing her bare pussy against his clothed crotch. “I want to fuck you.” She whispers against his lips.

Tony groans and holds onto her hips. “Just take my cock out baby, you know-“

“No!” Penny whines. “I want to _fuck_ you. I wanna try to peg you.”

Tony’s eyes go wide, his jaw slack. “You want….”

Penny nods, bouncing on his lap. “Please Tony? Pleeeeaaaasse?”

Tony licks his lips and nods. “Take my card and go buy a strap on, one of the good ones that goes inside you and presses your g-spot.” He instructs. “I’ll… get myself ready for you.”

~

Penny is only a little bit sad that she didn’t get to finger Tony open herself; she’s mostly just glad she doesn’t have to wait anymore.

She had blanched at the price of the thing, but now that she has it on, she gets that it’s worth it. The tip is just barely pressing her spot, and when she moves her hips forward, it pushing against it and rubs. Oh, and it _vibrates_.

She lines her cock up, humming very happily and holding Tony’s hips still. “Ready?” She asks, sounding breathless.

Tony looks up, glad he decided to be on his back for this. “Yeah, baby, I’m ready. Go ahead.”

Penny pushes the tip in and moans wantonly, holding his hips still. “F-fuck…” she pushes in until their hips are flushed, and she blushes at Tony. “That feels so good…”

Tony stares at her, eyes half lidded as he strokes his cock lazily. “Yeah? Your cock feels amazing inside me, baby.”

She whimpers and pulls out, pushing back in. It feels unnatural, the way her hips move, but she slowly sets up a pace and strength she likes.

Tony groans, fisting his cock as fast as he can because hot _damn_ his girlfriend is so fucking hot. So hot.

“T-tony, ah- ‘m gonna cum Tony!” She wails, hips speeding up.

Tony groans, staring at her. Fuck, she’s gorgeous. Tits bouncing, face red and contorted in pleasure, hips a blur. God, his ass is going to be so sore. But he’s never been fucked this good in his entire life… “you gonna cum inside me baby? You gonna fill me up?”

Penny screams with the force of her orgasm, pushing her cock in all the way and grinding to feel the vibrations against her g-spot.

Tony gasps and fists his cock harder, Penny’s grinding causing the head of the toy to press against his prostate relentlessly. Tony groans and finishes himself, cumming so hard it almost reaches his chin.

Penny pulls out and pants, leaning down and kissing Tony. “That was so awesome…” she whispers.

Tony beams up at her, wrapping his arms around her. “It was. ‘M not gonna be able to walk tomorrow though.” He teases.

Penny blushes and nuzzles his neck. “I love you.”

Tony smiles fondly. “I love you too, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> gimme prompts in the comments or on tumblr here: https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
